Constance Sutton
|referenced = |episode count = 4 |relationships = Sergio Balleseros, ex-lover Spencer Chissik, son |status = Deceased |day of death = Day 8 |manner of death = Decapitated by Hiroshi Hatake. |gender = Female |groups = Immortals Ilaria Corporation |cast = Jeri Ryan }} Background Constance Sutton is the Chief Operating Officer of Ilaria Corporation, which owns and operates Arctic BioSystems. Sutton expects to get her way with minimal costs. Biography Arctic BioSystems Day 7 Constance Sutton and her security team arrive at Arctic BioSystems by helicopter and assume control of the facility. Sutton says that her team came to assist in developing a cure. Sutton privately tells Dr. Hiroshi Hatake that she intends to kill the Arctic BioSystems survivors once a cure is discovered. Sutton is shown to file down her teeth for an unknown reason. Dr. Alan Farragut insists that he cannot develop a cure without Dr. Julia Walker and demands that Sutton recover Dr. Walker from Level R before his team will resume work on a cure. Sutton agrees to rescue Dr. Walker, over the objection of Dr. Hatake, who believes that Sutton will kill Dr. Walker. Sutton questions Dr. Hatake about the extensive file that he has collected on Dr. Walker, which he brushes off as recruitment research. When Sergio Balleseros returns to the research station, Sutton places him in confinement and then shows herself to have a both a business and a personal relationship with him. She strikes him in anger over the murder of Dr. Doreen Boyle, which hurt the efforts to develop a cure, and then she kisses him. She orders him placed in solitary confinement for the time being. Sutton and her team breach Level R, accompanied by Dr. Farragut. The team is immediately pushed back by the vectors who have overwhelmed Level R. Dr. Farragut insists that they go back to rescue Dr. Walker, but Sutton refuses, believing that the overrun Level R is an impossible barrier to the rescue. Unable to recover Dr. Walker, Sutton tells Dr. Farragut and Dr. Jordan to get back to work on a cure. Day 8 Sutton has assumed complete control of Arctic BioSystems and is operating from Dr. Hatake's office. Her first task is to respond to a vector outbreak in the upper levels. She directs her security to allow the vectors to roam the upper levels, in hopes that fear will expedite the development of a cure. Sutton discovers that Dr. Julia Walker has returned to the upper levels and, upon observing Julia's silver eyes, claims ownership of Julia on behalf of the Illaria corporation. Sutton confronts Hatake about Julia, accusing him of being responsible for her change. Hatake tries to blame Julia's change on a random mutation, but Sutton does not believe it and tries to discover Julia's connection to Hatake by threatening both him and Julia. Dr. Farragut and Dr. Jordan are confined to the lab to work on a cure, while Dr. Walker is held in confinement by Sutton. They conspire to break out of the lab by preparing an explosive microscope for Sutton, believing that Sutton is a danger to everyone at Arctic BioSystems. When the trap is sprung, one of Sutton's security team saves her from the explosive at the last moment by pushing her out of the way, however Farragut and Jordan successfully escape. Sutton experiences only minor injury and refuses medical assistance. She uses the intercom to threaten Alan's brother, Peter Farragut, whose unconscious body is still in the lab, if Alan does not return. Alan returns to the lab, but Sutton cuts the life support on his brother anyway. Sarah attacks Sutton and the security team with a sonic weapon which distracts them, while Hatake pulls Alan from the lab. Although Sutton loses Alan, Sutton's security team recaptures Julia Walker and Sutton has her packed in a wooden shipping crate for transportation from Arctic BioSystems, planning to leave with her in sixty minutes. Sutton returns to her room to pack and is confronted by Hatake. Sutton accuses him of turning his back on her and their people and of being Julia's father. During the argument, Hatake attacks and decapitates Sutton (with the watch she had given him as a gift which contains a hidden garrote) due to the imminent threat Sutton posed to Julia's life. Sutton's remaining security team members are taken into custody and Hatake regains control of Arctic BioSystems. Sutton's head is placed in the White Room by Hakate and Daniel Aerov. Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Her head was thrown in the escaping Ilaria Corporation helicopter to shock Spencer Chissik, giving Alan Farragut time to escape with a canister. Access Granted References Category:Immortals Category:Season 1 Characters